


From Nowhere

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 奇怪的深林和藤蔓遇见了他并召唤了他。
Kudos: 1





	From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> 群友点的触手xVladimir…  
> 请不要代入真人…  
> 是克苏鲁

雾在变浓。空气的湿度也慢慢加重，走几步就会有新的露珠挂在他的衣服上。仿佛有人给他的身体贴了一个潮湿的、不停喷气的象鼻。

林子仍然是翠绿的。它本身就带着一点不规则的斑驳棕色，但此时却好似被什么刷上了一层暧昧的油漆。奇怪的旋律越来越近，他却丝毫没有看到任何猎物的踪影。原本被认为只是一些好奇小动物的音律，现在他不得不重新考虑这种有节奏的鼓点究竟来源于什么。Vladimir嗅了嗅空气，并没有发觉什么异常。自他命随他而来的护卫（保镖？）们停在林子口已经过了三个小时。而他仍然没有找到林子中央熟悉的那块木告示牌。这代表要不是他的方向感出了问题，要不然就是林子本身出了什么情况。而基于他本身强大的自信考虑，他倾向于相信后者。

他继续向林子中央走去。几只牝鹿从他身边跳过跃向林子深处：通体雪白。

Vladimir Putin抚了抚手中的猎枪：这显然很不寻常。那种有节奏的鼓点距离他越来越近，但是声音强度却没有多大变化。倘若不是人为根据他的距离测算声波长短，那只能归类于某种超自然现象了。他还不至于认为会有哪个国家的暗杀者愿意大费周章只为了让他感到高精尖技术的震撼。此刻他没有别的选择，只能迎头直上——会畏惧的总统没有人民。Vladmir扶了扶头上的软呢帽，第一次有点怀念车上还没喝完的樱桃酒。他略微呼出一口气，没有回头。

随着他步伐稍快，藤蔓缓慢地从他身后垂挂下来。

Vladimir没有看过那些作家曾经写的——那些关于未知的恐惧和不可知的呼唤。但是他也深明这里的情况不同寻常。他尝试着拉了一下猎枪的开鞘，几颗锈蚀得不成样子的子弹竟就这样噼噼啪啪地洒了下来，仿佛经历了一场几百年的洗礼。这时他有点体会到那种不可说明的悚然了；这一切是非自然的、超越了他平时所认为的真实。那种力量逼迫他不由自主地来到了一片被荆棘和长着奇怪叶子隔开的空地处，空地上拉着藤蔓一寸寸爬过巨大的石柱状图腾，深绿色的藤蔓温柔而不可抵抗地向他亲近过来，无视他手中仍然紧握的猎枪：他明白他被选中，见证一场不存在于现实世界的仪式了。

藤蔓一点点渗入他的衣襟，爬过他的肌肤，在他苍白的皮肤上留下一块块水渍；或许并不是水，Vladimir直觉地感受到那种液体对他并没有好处。但藤蔓缠绕他愈来愈紧，他也只能被迫接受那种不可知的“对方”赋予他的东西。带着植物身上疙瘩的藤蔓一层层绕过他的乳尖，给予他不轻不痒的刺激；然后他感到他的大腿部一凉——另几只分杈带着那种说不清道不明的粘液滑上了他的根部。

他很久没有和任何“生物”如此亲近过，很快便感觉到身体开始对这种刺激起了反应。这并不好受，尤其是对于一个仍然愿意直面痛苦的斯拉夫人来说。他的身体在厌恶和排斥，而操控这些藤蔓有了自主意识的生物却毫不关心。平庸的作家会描述为一种嘶哑地低笑：那些渺小的人类……Vladimir的意识仍然挣扎在冷静和克制之间。他尝试从藤蔓里挣扎出手，对着自己的心脏处的胸部——尽管那里已经被藤蔓包得严严实实——毫不犹豫地开了一枪；而枪管只是老迈地空响，震动了一下，便无力地没了声音。

藤蔓仍然在侵蚀他。侥使是Vladimir，也不得不开口低叹了一口气：“上帝…”他疲倦地抬头望了望掩埋在万米深林中的遥远的天空，半个太阳的光线竟比克里姆林断电时自发的日光灯还要惨白。带着黏液的藤蔓滑入他的亵裤，将他的前端柔和地包裹起来。那种套弄并不粗暴，但此刻Vladimir却觉得喘不过气来：他的身体喝了太多对方的“黏液”了。

他此刻的姿势并不能称为站着；藤蔓把他整个人包裹起来，让他如同被包裹在茧里。而Vladimir也确实认为对方要求他孕育什么“东西”。藤蔓侵入了他的后端并且不断向里推进，让他感觉鼓鼓囊囊如同囊袋。这种侵入感并不带来疼痛，而是冰凉滑腻的鼓胀和酸涩。他的前端再次因为这而起了反应——而藤蔓全程温和地接受。深绿色的链条柔嫩地垂挂下来，抚摸着他的脸，想要钻进他的嘴中。而他没有拒绝的条件。他无法咬断也无法制止这种紧密的贴合。滑腻的液体灌入他的喉咙，他的前端和后端同时被对方融入。仿佛产生巨大的蜂鸣。

“睡吧。”他听到藤蔓仿佛这样和他低声说，第一次没有了命令的语气。于是他无法拒绝，沉入了不知何时是尽头的睡眠。


End file.
